I am not potter
by mileseon
Summary: A random short - Harry went missing at the age of five, 10 years later he shows up. Anger follows.


**I am not Potter**

* * *

Dumbledore looked at the boy lying in the school hospital bed. There was no mistaking him, he must be Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. He'd been put in the care of his Aunt and Uncle, but after four years with them, he had disappeared without a trace. People looked for him for nearly 6 years before he was declared dead.   
  
The boy looked the right age. He had green eyes. Unruly black hair, and he had the signature lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead that wouldn't heal.   
  
Dumbledore cast a small spell on him to wake him up. The boy stirred slowly and opened his eyes. Suddenly his face turned to panic as he looked around him, and he tried to sit up. Dumbledore pushed him back down gently.   
  
"Careful take it easy, you're safe here."   
  
The boy looked shocked at seeing Dumbledore.   
  
"This is Hogwarts." it was a statement not a question.   
  
"Yes, you are in the hospital wing, we found you outside the wards gravely injured. We have healed all your injuries."   
  
"How long?" the boy demanded.   
  
"You have been asleep for 3 days if that is what you mean."   
  
The boy's eyes widened further in fear, and he once again tried to get up.   
  
"I'm afraid I can't allow you to get up just yet. There are some things we must discuss." said Dumbledore as he held him down again.   
  
The boy looked angry. "Such as?"   
  
"You are Harry Potter."   
  
The boy flinched and hesitated before answering. "What are you talking about? You are clearly crazy, are you a patient in here?"   
  
"No I am not a patient, and I assure you I am not crazy, and if you are not Harry Potter, would you care to explain about your rather distinctive scar on your forehead?"   
  
The boy's hand instinctively reach up to touch his forehead, and panic came again to his face. "What do you want?"   
  
"Can I ask you where you have been for the last 10 years?"   
  
"No, I don't care to answer that question."   
  
"I don't know if you know this or not Harry, but I was assigned to organize your care after your parents were killed."   
  
"Don't call me Harry. I did know that, and it seems you did a rather lousy job doesn't it."   
  
"I am very sorry, but we still have no idea what became of you. Could you tell me, even if only for me to know of what guilt I am to be assigned?"   
  
"Your failure was not that I disappeared, of that mistake I am grateful. Your failure was where you sent me to begin with." The boy spat out.   
  
"So you are Harry Potter then? I'm sorry if you didn't like your relatives."   
  
"What is it you want? I haven't got time."   
  
"You have been missing a long time Harry. We need to organize your schooling. I'm sure I can arrange for your Aunt and Uncle to take you back in."   
  
Harry became even more angry if that was possible. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I am not going back there, and they wouldn't want me anyway. And don't call me Harry!"   
  
"What would you have me call you then?"   
  
"Nothing, just let me leave."   
  
"Well... I'm sure your Aunt and Uncle weren't that bad. You are still a minor, and it is still my responsibility to organize your care. You need to go to school."   
  
"I can take care of myself thanks. I will leave now."   
  
"I can't allow that Harry. Your parents asked me to organise you care. You need to be protected. There are things you need to know, I'm just so glad we finally found you. We had given up looking."   
  
"It should have stayed that way, and I don't care about my parents, they're dead and I never knew them."   
  
Dumbledore seemed a little taken aback for a moment. "Harry I'm sure you wont feel like that when you know more, they died for your benifit you know."   
  
"I know more than you think. All you really care about is what was in the prophesy. You need me to defeat your enemy that is all. Well, I am nobody's pawn."   
  
Dumbledore was taken aback that Harry knew anything of the prophesy. But he was determined to help Harry. "Harry please let me help you, I have no intention of using you. I want what is best for you You need to take time to adjust."   
  
Harry didn't seem to be hearing Dumbledore. "Stupid humans, you follow prophesies to your doom. You understand nothing about them. Nothing good comes from prophesies."   
  
This more than anything Harry had said so far disturbed Dumbledore greatly, and for a moment he was lost for words.   
  
Harry spoke again before Dumbledore could find anything to say. "I am leaving now, you will not meet me again." Harry again tried to get out of bed.   
  
Dumbledore pulled out his wand and pointed it at Harry. "Harry, I am very sorry, I can't allow you to leave. We need you. People are dying, you are the only one who can stop Voldemort. You must get ready to face him or it will never end. I must make a judgement on reducing as much suffering as possible."   
  
"hope you think of that next time you animals are slaughtered for your lunch." Harry spat at the old headmaster whilst staring at his wand.   
  
"Harry you need time to adjust, please take time to calm down. I will try to talk to you again later."   
  
Harry scowled at the Headmaster. "You will never get it. I will never be Harry Potter. You are over ten years too late to be able to shape me how you want. I am leaving now."   
  
"Harry, I wont let you leave here, you will understand in time."   
  
"You!" Harry spat "will not keep me here." Harry threatened the headmaster.   
  
Dumbledore looked down on the 15 year old boy threatening him. "Harry.. Do not speak to me like that, this will be much easier if you try to calm down. I assure you we mean you well, but if we have to, we will erase you memories until before you left 10 years ago. I really don't want to have to do that."   
  
Harry's mood seemed to calm a little. "Under normal circumstances, I would play along, and leave when you didn't expect it, but in this case it is urgent I leave. I would say I am sorry for what I have to do now, but quite frankly I am not. Have pleasant dreams Albus Dumbledore, you will never see me again." and with that Harry seemingly disappeared.   
  
Dumbledore was in shock at the sudden disappearance of Harry, but he was even more shocked when he pulled back the bed covers wand in hand to see a huge snake, with shimmering black scales. Before Dumbledore could utter a single spell, the snake launched itself at his wand hand sinking in it's fangs. Dumbledore didn't have time to utter a sound as he collapsed in a heap on the floor unconscious.   
  
Professor Dumbledore never met Harry Potter again.

* * *


End file.
